


One Good Sway

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote while listening to all my sappy love songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: One Good Sway  
Rating: G (gasp! I know)  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Warnings: Complete fluff!! And a dash of incest.  
  
A/N: Just a little drabble I wrote while listening to all my sappy love songs. It's not really good, but I suppose it's not really bad either.   
  
  
  
It’s raining the night Dean reaches into the grave Sam fell into, to try and pull his not-so-little brother out before the flames completely engulf the graveyard. The rain makes the dirt turn muddy, and the walls of the grave damn-near impossible for Sam to get a good footing, but of course it’s still not enough to put out the fire.   
  
His hand slips from Dean’s too many times to count as he tries to get a grip on him.  
  
When he finally does get a hold on him, he pulls and Sam jumps. Definitely not their smartest move, but it works, because a second later Sam’s in Dean’s arms and he’s laying on his back, the rain pouring down. But then Dean smells the smoke, and remembers to run.   
  
He grabs Sam’s hand and runs past the old gravestones, past the burning trees and back out to their car. They both stop to catch their breath, and when Sam pulls him in for a kiss, he doesn’t resist. Dean doesn’t even realize they’re still holding hands.  
  
And when music starts filtering in from some car nearby, or some house, he can feel Sam moving his hips, trying to get him to sway. Dean tells Sam he doesn’t dance, but then Sam smiles and pulls him even closer, presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead, and tells him that he does.  
  
Dean Winchester still doesn’t dance, but even he can’t turn down a good sway.


End file.
